A Pink and Yellow Proposal
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: After Gai and Doc get married, Ahim starts thinking that she wants to propose to the love of her life, Luka Millfy. Only problem is she has no idea to go about it! Or if she can even get the courage to do it! This is linked to my other story "A Green and Silver Proposal". LukaXAhim YellowXPink
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thunder-Phoenix again! This story is kind of an attachment to my other one "A Green and Silver Proposal" that obviously involves them getting married… or at least proposing XP This story takes place after that one (after they get married).  
Of course it is a PinkXYellow (AhimXLuka) fanfiction so I hope you all like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gokaigers or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

**A Pink and Yellow Proposal**

**Chapter 1:**

Ahim de Famille gazed at the row of rings in front of her in puzzlement trying to figure out which one would befit the girl who already had one of almost every type of jewelry in the universe. Luka Millfy was proving to be a very difficult person to buy for.

The Pink Sentai slouched down on the counter and sighed out in a very un-princess-like fashion, "Mou…" she rested her chin in her palm and examined the gems again in front of her.

This was important and Ahim had to make sure she got the best ring she could for Luka… She was going to propose to her after all.

Blushing brightly she thought about her, hopefully, soon-to-be fiancé; they hadn't hit it off right away, seeing as Luka was a hot-headed fighter who wouldn't let anything get in her way and she seemed too coarse for the softer spoken Princess… but there was just something about her that Ahim had been drawn to. The more time they spent together the more she learned about the Thief: about her past and, more importantly, about her thoughts and feelings.

Gokai Pink didn't know what it was but somehow they just seemed to fit together perfectly. Luka brought out a less timid side to Ahim that was strong enough to fight for what was important to her and encouraged her to be more herself. Ahim wasn't completely sure what she did for the Yellow Gokaiger but she had been told often enough how important she was to the fighter… her assumption was that she had become someone that Luka could count on, emotionally or whatever else she needed… at least that is what she'd like to think.

They had become friends steadily after that and Ahim quickly started to fall for the tom-boyish girl. She had been absolutely delighted when Luka asked her to be her girlfriend not too long after.

Most people say that relationships are hard and that it requires a lot of work and perseverance… but with Luka, it couldn't have been easier. Sure they had their tough times but most of it was dealing with the Zangyack and worrying about each other's safety, especially when during the times they had to split up to fight them. Ahim was never worried about what the Yellow Sentai thought or how she felt… she know she loved her, Luka told her often enough anyway… they just fit together like a lock and key.

"See anything that catches your eye?" The shopkeeper politely broke her out of her thoughts and she quickly blushed hard, realizing she had been staring off into space with a silly grin fixed on her face.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, I seem to have been distracted…" She did a quick survey of the rings again before sighing, "I cannot seem to find anything that would suit…"

"Mmm… Well these are the main engagement rings that we have… I'm very sorry" The plump man said, Ahim had immediately noticed his kind face when she first entered and was very happy that he helped her… After 3 stores previous with people only worried about a sale, it was nice to meet someone with at least a little sincere courtesy.

She bowed slightly, "Thank you for all your help any-" She stopped mid-sentence and stared in awe, still in a bow, at a ring that was tucked into the back of the display case in front of her, "That ring…"

The clerk followed her eyes to the ring in question and frowned in confusion, "but that isn't an engagement ring, miss…"

Ahim shook her head, "Would I be able to look at it anyway?"

He nodded and pulled it out for her. She took it gently from his fingers and admired it in the bright light of the store. It was a thin silver band with very few distinct designs but each end curved in opposite directions to protectively embrace a rather large light-golden coloured stone. There were four smaller rose-pink stones surrounding it sitting on top of each end of the silver base… to Ahim it appeared as though they were supporting the center gem, almost as if they were trying to protect it… keep it safe.

"The center gem is Golden Beryl and the surrounding pink stones are Kunzite, the band is a sterling silver" the man told her. His brow creased as he gazed thoughtfully at the ring "Golden Beryl is associated with love… it is said to give the wearer a full life of love and affection."

Gokai Pink's head snapped up to look at the shopkeeper, "Really?" She said hopefully and stared back down at the band, "what are the pink gems… the Kunzite… what are they for? What are their meaning?"

The Cleric shook his head, "I don't quite remember… If you wait for one moment I can find out."

Ahim bowed her head and allowed him to leave, looking back at the jewelry in her fingers, it seemed so perfect… almost like it was calling to her heart. She placed it on her left middle finger, the same size as Luka's ring finger. It was a perfect fit!

"It is the stone of unity, it is supposed to facilitate love feelings, thoughts and words, as well as heal the heart," the Pink Sentai jumped slightly at the shopkeeper's sudden appearance and tried to regain her composure as she listened to his words.

"Is it really?" She stared at the ring, it was almost too perfect! It represented everything she and Luka had and hoped to always have… the golden Beryl holding a life of love while the pink Kunzite united everything together… healing and protecting all at the same time.

"I will take this!" She announced cheerfully.

"Yes… Well we only have that one ring actually, the size might not be right, it is also quite expensive" The man told her in an apologetic voice.

She shook her head and smiled brightly at him, "this is not a problem, for either case…" She looked down at her hand again, "She will love it…"

He nodded to her and gestured for her to follow him to the register. After a few moments of paying for the ring (Ahim supressed a giggle when the cleric had gone wide-eyed after seeing she had the amount in cash ready) and receiving a certificate of authenticity, the Pink Gokaiger was clutching the bag containing the velvet box holding her future tightly to her chest. She seemed unable to stop the large, nervous, excited grin from gracing her lips as she exited the store, all but humming along the way.

She looked up at the sky and let out a contented sigh, closing her eyes. The sun's rays gently warmed her face as not a cloud in the sky was there to prohibit it from doing so. The Pink Sentai could feel her heartbeat increase slightly as she realized that soon she would be proposing to the one woman who had ever made her feel the way she did… the only person she loved as much as she did.

Her eyes snapped open and her eyes shift to stare in front of her, as sudden thought entering her head. She had no idea how to go about proposing to someone!

On planet Famille, she would have been set up with a suitable partner soon after her coronation and it would have all been arranged by her parents… but she was a commoner now, and going by commoner rules. How did commoners propose marriage to each other?

She had been so excited when she watched her companion Doc-san propose to his now-husband Gai-san and had been determined, ever since, to ask Gokai Yellow to marry her, but she never even thought of how she would go about doing it! Ahim knew to get the ring and that it was a symbol of the commitment of two people, this custom was the same on her own planet, but what was the protocol?

"I will ask Gai-san!" She announced to herself, the idea popping into her head suddenly. He was from this planet to begin with and she thought it would be fitting to propose using the customs of the planet they were currently calling home.

Happy that she finally had a plan, the Pink Gokaiger looked up and down the street, trying to get her bearings to find the Gokai Galleon.

A flash of yellow made Ahim's heart jump into her throat. It was Luka! The Yellow Sentai was making her way towards the Princess at a determined pace, her mind clearly somewhere else.

Gokai Pink panicked and quickly turned to her right, running as fast as she could away from her girlfriend. Quickly finding an alleyway, she darted into it, cautiously peering around the corner again to see if the other woman had seen her. She was thankful that the sidewalk had been somewhat busy and that the ex-thief had been too distracted to notice much of anything, it seemed that she was in the clear.

Ahim watched Luka until she lost her in a large crowd of suit wearing business-people, their monochromatic wardrobe easily blocking out the shorter female. The Pink Sentai turned away and leaned heavily against the wall behind her, breathing out a heavily, realizing then that she had been holding it in the entire time.

"That was close…" She would have been devastated if Gokai Yellow found out before she had a chance to surprise her.

They had been talking about marriage before and were both seriously considering it but she wanted to see Luka's face when she actually asked her to marry her. Ahim was certain she'd say yes, but she wanted to make sure she did it right.

Nodding to herself and clutching the package even tighter to herself, she set off on a course for the Galleon. She had to take a longer route to avoid running into the Yellow Gokaiger, having lost her in the crowd and being unsure of where exactly she was at that moment.

She made it to the ship and rushed to her and Luka's cabin. She was suddenly thankful that she was so organized; it offered quite a number of hiding spots since she didn't have to worry at all about her girlfriend finding the box while cleaning.

Choosing a spot at the back of one the drawers in her closet hidden by shadow, she left the ring and quickly set off on a search to find Gai-san.

Finding him, as she often did, in the kitchen, Ahim quickly looked around to see if Doc-san was there are well.

"Good evening, Ahim-san!" The always cheerful Gokai Silver greeted, "Did you have fun today?"

"Thank you, Gai-san and… yes I did," she smiled shyly down at her feet before looking back up, "I actually wanted to request your help… if I could."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" He put down the spoon he was using to stir a large pot of what looked to be miso soup and gave her his full attention.

"Nothing is wrong… I…" She looked away shyly again, "I want to propose marriage to Luka… but I do not know what is customary, I have not lived with commoners long enough to understand the traditions."

Almost before she could finsh, Gai was rushing towards her and hugging her tightly, "Ah! This is great, Ahim-san! I was hoping you two would get married soon! This is so exciting! Congratulations!"

The Pink Sentai was caught off-guard by the sudden display of affection but soon found herself laughing at his words, "We are not married yet, Gai-san!" She told him teasingly and smiled at him when he let her go.

"Oh, right, yes, well, sorry!" He bowed jerkily at her and straightened again, "What would you like to know? I'll help in any way I can!" He raised his fist in the air in a typical Gokai Silver determined pose.

The Princess chuckled, "Well how does one person ask another to marry them on Earth?"

"Ah! Well they can do it any number of ways! Though one common trait for most people is to go down on one knee," He demonstrated for her, "hold out a ring and ask 'will you marry me?'"

"H-hey! W-what is going on?" A sudden voice behind the Pink Sentai asked, sounding quite panicked.

She turned around and was face-to-face with Doc-san. His eyes darted rapidly between the two other Gokaigers, his confusion, hurt and alarm shown clearly on his face. He quickly moved between his teammates and faced Ahim with what could be perceived as a challenging expression… On Gokai Green, however, it came across more as an expression similar to one related to constipation.

"What is going on here, Gai?" His voice was full of distress and the Pink Sentai, having an idea of why, stepped forward with her hand raised, hoping to quickly resolve this before he got too upset.

"Oh nothing, I was just demonstrating to Ahim-san how we propose love on Earth," his husband explained before she could say anything. He stood back up while going so and beamed his usual smile at the other man's back, hands on his hips, apparently oblivious to the tension in his shoulders. Gokai Pink figured it must have been the fact that he was so excited by her announcement to think of anything else.

"Oh…! Well… that… that makes sense," she visibly relaxed at the relief in his voice and smiled even brighter.

"Yes! That was all that was happening, I assure you!" She quickly tried to comfort him and clear the mess up.

"She needed some advice for-"

"So I could know more about commoner traditions! I am quite curious about how everyone lives their lives, of course," She quickly interjected and gave the Earthling a pleading look, hoping he'd understand. She trusted Don enough that he wouldn't say anything… but she didn't want to risk Luka finding out just yet, "um…would I be able to talk to Gai-san a little more, Doc-san?" She added with a small polite curtsy.

"Ah? Um… yes, yes that's fine," The Green Gokaiger nodded and smiled at her, he was obviously feeling really silly for jumping to the conclusion he did. He ducked his head and turned to the counter next to him, starting to cut the vegetables lined up there. Ahim noticed a blush on his face and felt sorry for him.

"I'll be right back," the Silver Gokaiger gave his husband a sweet kiss before smiling at him. The Pink Sentai giggled at the way his husband looked at him, a combination of an apology and pure love; she thought it was incredibly adorable. They both left the Galley after Ahim waved goodbye to Doc.

"So is that all I need to do?" She asked him once they were safely out of earshot, getting straight back to business.

He nodded, "it's pretty simple… working up the courage is the hard part," he cast a fond glance towards the room they just came out of. A sudden idea came to his head and he swiftly turned back to her, "although you definitely get extra points if you are really creative or romantic about where and when you propose!" He said in a dramatically excited voice stepping forward and clenching his hands into fists in front of his chest. His smile was so wide that it seemed to take over the entirety of his face.

"P-points?" She had stepped back, a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm, and smiled uncertainly at him. She tilted her head slightly, confused by his wording.

Gokai Silver nodded excitedly and took another step forward, resulting in a step back for Ahim, "Yeah! It would be even better if you do something really thoughtful and personal for the both of you! It makes it that much harder for them to say no!" He raised a hand and pointed a finger upwards as though he was giving a very important lecture.

The Pink Sentai laughed nervously, unsure if he actually meant what he said… it sounded as though it would ensure their engagement if she did something extravagant… She didn't really want to pressure Luka into marrying her!

"Doc, for example, was very thoughtful in his proposal and it made it that much better! Putting yourself out there can really go a long way!" His arms rapidly moved into a pose of determination, narrowly missing Gokai Pink as she ducked slightly.

She giggled slightly at him but she felt a little saddened by his words. She wasn't shy exactly but she certainly wasn't good at 'putting herself out there'… She couldn't help but feel a little envious of Gai and his energy and confidence. She didn't know if she could ever do anything as courageous as he could and she knew that it would make Luka happy to have her be a little brave.

She frowned when she realized something, however: Gai hadn't been the one to propose to Doc… Doc had done it… the shiest of them all had really gone above and beyond expectation when he got engaged… this epiphany gave Ahim the motivation to do what she needed to.

"Yes! Alright… I think I know what to do. Thank you, Gai-san!" She smiled brightly at him.

He returned the smile and suddenly swept her into a big hug, "I'm so excited for you and I wish you all the luck! Talk to Marvelous-san, as well! Since he is a Captain, he can marry you two officially" He added, releasing her and turning back to join his husband in the Galley, "Oh! One more thing" He turned back around, "On Earth, the person being proposed to usually knows what is about to happen when they see the box the ring comes in! It's kind of a universal symbol that lets people know what they are about to do! When Luka-san sees the box she should know what you going to do!" He explained excitedly and hurried away.

Ahim watched him leave, giggling when she heard embarrassed protest emanating from the room, obviously from Doc-san, before she nodded to herself and turned to seek out Captain Marvelous. She had been given a lot to think about and had to make sure that everything was going to be perfect.

She had some trouble locating him but finally she saw him at the bow of the ship, watching the scenery below, when she went up to the crow's nest.

"Marvelous-san!" She called to him when she had made her way up to the front of the Galleon.

"Hm? Oh Ahim, hello," he said in a distracted voice.

"Is everything alright?" She asked gently.

"Yes… Sorry yes, just… well just thinking" He smiled at her, his usual cocky grin, "where you looking for me for some purpose?"

"Actually I wanted to ask… I would be greatly honoured if you would marry Luka and myself," she said formally and bowed slightly to indicate her sincerity.

His smile became brighter, "You are planning on asking Luka to marry you? I would love to marry you two together, it would definitely be about time! It's like you are married as it is!" He winked at her and her cheeks turned red. He chuckled in response to her reaction, "any ideas as to how you will do it?"

Ahim shook her head, "no… I asked Gai-san and he suggested something personal… I will just have to think hard and come up with something," she nodded determinedly.

Gokai Red smiled and nodded back in satisfaction, "only you can think of the perfect thing to do, Ahim, I know you will come up with something great!"

"Thank you very much, Marvelous-san," she bowed low to him again and took her leave, she had to figure out what to do soon… she had a lot of work ahead of her!

**End of chapter 1**

**YAY! Chapter 1 done! ^^ two more to go!**

**I hoped everyone liked it! Please leave a review and all that stuff!  
Although one thing, if you don't like the pairing then you can kindly GTFO because I don't want to hear you saying that the Gokaigers aren't gay or that Slash/FemSlash (AKA GAY!) isn't good! I don't really give a flying fart in space what you have to say! So if you are an ignorant jerk then go find something else to read and kindly leave me alone! Plus if you go and read this despite the fact you "don't like slash" then I seriously question your sexuality… just keep that in mind!  
Besides all the Gokaigers are gay! They have constant homoerotic moments and not hetero ones so ha!  
Anyway ^^ for everyone else definitely read and review! 3**

**I hope to hve the next chapter up within the next couple of days 3  
Thunder-Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rawr! Thunder-Phoenix again! Chapter 2! YAY!**

**Man this was so hard to write! T_T I'm not used to writing females so having to use "her" and "she" was really throwing me off! And having to describe female bodies was… very weird T_T! Plus Ahim confuses me… so I'm hoping I did her a least a little justice XP  
Anyway here's the story! Please review at the end!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gokaigers or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

**A Pink and Yellow Proposal**  
Chapter 2:

Ahim de Famille fingered the small box hidden within the folds of her dress for the tenth time in an hour and tried to get the tension to leave her as she continued to eat dinner.

She was sitting across from her girlfriend, Luka Millfy, and she was having a very hard time not staring.

She was gorgeous… Her usual yellow jacket was momentarily abandoned on the back of her chair, letting Gokai Pink get a spectacular view of her bare shoulders. The Yellow Gokaiger had decided to wear a very formal, strapless, pale yellow dress that reached almost to the floor. It clung to her curves and accented her muscular body... it was pretty much ensuring that Ahim would be unable to coherently think when she was sitting across from her. Luka's short hair was as it usually was: hanging down to gently caress her shoulders. However, in the moonlight it seemed to shine with its own light, highlighting her smiling face as she stared into Ahim's eyes. She was suddenly glad she had asked they be seated outside.

The Pink Gokai blushed and looked down again, focusing on eating her curry and rice. The waiter had given her a weird look when she had ordered it (they had gone to a pretty classy restaurant only to order something so simple) but it had been one of her favourite dishes on this planet. Her girlfriend had just laughed and said it was cute, causing her to face to flare a soft red.

"Ahim… is everything okay? You've been pretty quiet since we left the Galleon…" The Yellow Sentai asked suddenly.

The Princess managed to meet her eyes with only a small blush and smiled at her, "Yes, of course! This food is just so good, I have been distracted, forgive me?" She knew her politeness did sound a little over the top but she couldn't help that. She had been taught that when she got nervous she was to revert to 'Princess-mode' as a way to seem like she knew what she was doing.

Luka knew her a little too well to be fooled and gave her an unconvinced look. She just shrugged and went back to eating, however, making Ahim smile slightly at her. The Pink Gokaiker knew her girlfriend trusted her enough to tell her if something was really wrong… they never kept anything from each other but also never pushed for the other to talk to them if they didn't want to… Gokai Yellow knew Ahim would tell her what was up given some time.

This knowledge gave the Pink Sentai a confidence boost and she happily went back to eating again, looking up briefly to catch Luka giving her a brilliant loving smile. She shyly reciprocated it and felt a rush of love for the girl across from her flow through her veins. She definitely wanted to spend the rest of her life with this person.

Ahim had a really hard time deciding when and where she would propose to Luka, she wanted it to be perfect.

'When' had been relatively easy.

They were going to have their anniversary soon and that day would mark the 3rd year they had been together. It seemed really fitting that she would propose then so it was decided that that was what she would do.

'Where' had been trickier.

There wasn't really anywhere on Earth that was special to them, it didn't really matter to them where they were as long as they were together. So the next obvious choice was the Gokai Galleon. The ship held a lot more significance for them, it was where they had lived together, found love together and became part of something bigger than themselves. It was perfect.

But where would be the best place to do it?

The idea had hit Ahim like a wave crashing to shore. Luka had asked her out on the ship in one of their favourite spots… it seemed so right for her to ask her to marry her in the same spot 3 years later.

Everything brought the Pink Sentai to today, the day of their anniversary.

She had started out so confident at first, the two of them had started by eating breakfast in bed (thoughtfully prepared by Luka with VERY precise guidance from Doc and Gai) and although it was a little burnt, Ahim couldn't have been happier. They spent the rest of the day shopping around some of their favourite stores before going back to the ship to get ready for that night.

Gokai Pink had been taken by complete surprise upon seeing how amazing her girlfriend looked. She had seen her dressed up multiple times for various occasions and knew that the Yellow Gokaiger enjoyed looking her best; but it seemed no matter how many times the Princess saw her, she always took her breath away.

After that, all of the confidence she had built up during the day had flown out the window and she grew nervous about whether she would be able to do what she needed to.

Ahim fingered the box again and, against her will, he eyes flicked upwards to look at Luka. No she had to make sure she did this no matter what…

The Yellow Sentai took that opportunity to start up a conversation about the gems she had acquired that day and the Princess, relived for the distraction, quickly took her up on it.

After they had finished their meal, the two women paid and left the restaurant, their hands clasped gently in the others, fingers intertwined.

"You know… you look beautiful tonight…" Luka said suddenly.

Ahim was startled by the sudden compliment and blushed brightly as she looked over at her girlfriend. She smiled when she noticed there was a light dusting of pink across Gokai Yellow's cheeks as well, visible even in the moonlight.

"Thank you… You look amazing, Luka…" She said in answer and gave her a bright smile as the thief turned her head slightly to glance at her, only to blush harder and turn back, looking straight in front of them.

She smiled brighter and nodded slightly to herself. Now… she was going to do it now…

"Luka…? Could we go up to the Galleon?" She asked shyly.

The Yellow Sentai arched her eyebrow and peered over at her questioningly but nodded, "Sure."

They made their way over to where the ship was docked and carefully climbed aboard.

"Anywhere in particular?" Luka asked her with a gentle smile.

The Pink Sentai took a deep calming breath and pointed upwards, "The crow's nest…"

After climbing the stairs to the large basket shaped platform, the Yellow Gokaiger spread her arms out wide and took in a lung full of air, "Ah! I just love the night air! Especially up here! It's just so… amazing!" She finished her train of thought as she turned to her girlfriend behind her.

Beaming at her, Ahim nodded in agreement, "Definitely, it is very pleasant and calming."

They both walked to the edge and leaned against the railing, watching the moon and the people below them, fingers still intertwined happily. The Princess was leaning her head lightly against Luka's arm, breathing in her scent with every breath and occasionally closing her eyes, just enjoying the night.

She finally steadied her nerves and pulled away from Gokai Yellow; feeling in her dress for the ring and clasping the little box in a death grip. She had decided that she wasn't going to go down on one knee; it wasn't practical in a dress but mostly it didn't seem right. It wouldn't be like her or Luka to go lower than the other to ask for marriage… it seemed to Ahim that it would be far more fitting to face her directly and look straight into her eyes when she asks. Even if her eyes would be a little bit lower than the Luka's.

Her girlfriend turned to her with a look of disappointment and mild confusion, "What's wrong, Ahim?"

"L-Luka… I…" She closed her eyes and took a breath of the night air, faintly detecting some of the other woman's smell in the air, taking comfort in it. She opened her eyes again and looked up at Luka, meeting her eyes, "I love you, Luka… so much."

The Yellow Sentai's eyes softened and she smiled warmly at her, "I love you too, Ahim," she made to pull her into a hug but Ahim stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"I love you so much, Luka… and there is no one I'd rather be with than you… you make me… you make me feel…" Oh no, she could feel herself start to lose her confidence again… looking into her girlfriend's eyes seemed to be draining her of any she ever had to begin with.

Looking down at her feet, she nervously starts playing with the box in her right hand behind her back, hoping to gain some support from it.

However, it seemed the universe had a different idea.

As she twirled the ring around in circles in her hand, it suddenly slipped from her grasp and dropped to the floor. It was small so it didn't make much of a sound, but in the quiet of the night and the rush of adrenaline that surged through Ahim, it might as well have been a blast from one of the Zangyack cannons.

She gasped loudly and instantly turned around to try to find it before Luka could see what it was. It had landed behind her and rolled about a half a meter away. Visibly relaxing she reached for it but froze when a hand that didn't belong to her picked it up before she did. Why did the thief have to be so good as stealth and speed?

"Ahim, what is-?" Luka's eyes widened… or at least the Pink Sentai guessed they had, she was currently frozen to the spot and unable to look over to see what the other woman was doing. To say she was mortified would be too much of an understatement.

After a long pause that felt like a lifetime to the Princess, she finally managed to turn to her girlfriend and face the results.

A look of complete surprise was on the Yellow Gokaiger's face, but nothing else. It was clear that she understood what it meant but Ahim was completely confused as to what her reaction was.

Gai's words floated into her head and settled in her heart, _it's pretty simple… working up the courage it the hard part_. It really was simple… She loved Luka more than anyone and didn't want to spend a single moment away from her… courage was all she needed.

"I love you so much; I have for a long time. I was so happy the day you ask to be with me and since then I've been happier than I have ever been before… you complete me in every way and I could not imagine life without you… We've been together for 3 years since this exact date and they have been wonderful," Ahim could feel all her love for Gokai Yellow swelling inside her, giving her the encouragement to keep going. Luka's eyes had turned to meet hers at some point but she held them firmly with her own gaze and carried on, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Luka, I want to wake up every morning for the rest of my days staring into your eyes… I want you to be my wife… Will…" She closed her eyes again and steadied her voice before opening them again and saying confidently, "Will you marry me?"

A heavy silence followed her proclamation and Ahim started to worry. Had she done it wrong? Maybe she should have gone down on one knee? Perhaps it was obligatory to do so and was not something that can be skipped? Maybe Luka didn't want to get married just yet? She was a fun-loving, adventurous person and maybe the idea of getting settled down was just too much for her?

Thoughts and theories floated through her head but she made sure to maintain her eye contact with his girlfriend. Whatever happened now, she was going to face it head on; she loved the woman in front of her and she needed to show it.

Suddenly two arms snaked themselves around her and she was gently pulled towards Luka, head landing under the other girl's chin. The Pink Sentai's eyes had gone wide and she was frozen once again by the gesture.

She could hear the smile in Gokai Yellow's voice as she spoke, "Oh, Ahim… I love you so much too… It's actually funny…" She released her slightly so the Princess could look up into her eyes. The ex-thief smiled down at her and Ahim could feel her breath catch in her throat. Luka reached into her jacket and pulled out something that the Pink Sentai couldn't quite make out in their shadows. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing…" She opened the object to reveal an engagement ring.

Ahim's eyes moved quickly to Luka's and filled with tears, to which she saw the Yellow Gokaiger's eyes were doing the same, "Oh Luka! Yes! I love you so much! You make me so happy!" She leaned forward and their lips met. Wrapping their arms around each other, they both felt complete at last and couldn't be happier.

**Man! Writing this made ME nervous! I fully felt what Ahim was feeling! It was so weird! T_T**

**Anyway, how does everyone think? ^^ Let me know by reviewing!  
The next chapter is going to be a bit of Luka's stuff, so it will be really fun and funny (hopefully XP) I hope you all read it and like it too!**

**Again don't bothering reviewing if you are just going to be an intolerant bigot… Because I don't care about your view on gayness, it's none of your freaking business! So have a nice day 3  
Thanks again for reading!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
